Supplier
Supplier is an achievement in Dragon Age II, which is obtained by discovering every crafting resource in the game. Every resource must be acquired, even though the achievement states that every variety must be required. If the act is finished without one of the materials, it becomes impossible to obtain the achievement. If you fail to recruit and keep Isabela through Act 3 (i.e., make her friend or rival with at least 50% friendship or rivalry before To Catch a Thief), her Act 3 side quest will be unavailable to you, denying you access to Ambrosia. Fenris must be recruited and kept around to gain access to the Holding Caves in his Act 2 companion quest, A Bitter Pill, otherwise you will miss out on a Glitterdust and Embrium resource. You must keep Anders around as you need to go on a sidequest with him in Act 3 or you will fall one Deep Mushroom short of the achievement. Side quests with Merrill will also be required, in particular for but not limited to Felandaris in Act 3. If The Black Emporium is installed, purchasing crafting resources at the Black Emporium counts toward this achievement, as it makes the player's resource count equal 66, no matter the source. You can only purchase crafting resources missed in previous acts, so even with the Black Emporium, you will still need Isabela, Merrill and Anders available in Act 3 to get the Supplier achievement. Crafting resources Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Summaries End of Act 1 Before the Deep Roads Expedition: * Poisons and Bombs: Deep Mushroom 3/9, Deathroot 3/6, Glitterdust 1/6, Felandaris 0/1 * Runes: Lyrium 3/9, Silverite 3/6, Orichalcum 0/6, Dragon's Blood 0/1 * Potions: Elfroot 6/9, Spindleweed 3/6, Embrium 1/6, Ambrosia 0/1 After the Deep Roads Expedition: * Poisons and Bombs: Deep Mushroom 5/9, Deathroot 3/6, Glitterdust 1/6, Felandaris 0/1 * Runes: Lyrium 5/9, Silverite 4/6, Orichalcum 1/6, Dragon's Blood 0/1 * Potions: Elfroot 6/9, Spindleweed 3/6, Embrium 1/6, Ambrosia 0/1 End of Act 2 * Poisons and Bombs: Deep Mushroom 8/9, Deathroot 5/6, Glitterdust 5/6, Felandaris 0/1 * Runes: Lyrium 8/9, Silverite 6/6, Orichalcum 5/6, Dragon's Blood 0/1 * Potions: Elfroot 8/9, Spindleweed 5/6, Embrium 5/6, Ambrosia 0/1 Bugs * If two or more crafting resources of the same variety are available at the Black Emporium for purchase (e.g., a stack of elfroots), then all purchased resources of that variety will only count as one, even if purchased one at a time.BioWare Social Network - "Supplier Achievement - Glitchy at best" * An additional Spindleweed may be available during Act 2 and Act 3 even if you have collected them all. It is advised to ignore the crafting resource as buying it may glitch the Supplier achievement. ** Picking any Spindleweed (example: picking one in lowtown in act 2) before go to the Black Emporium will prevent the bug. ** The achievement seems to operate on a crafting resource counter. When the Spindleweed was purchased from the Black Emporium, the achievement unlocked with one actual in-game crafting resource remaining. References Category:Dragon Age II gameplay Category:Achievements